


Love against all laws

by GoreCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoreCat/pseuds/GoreCat
Summary: Kanaya tries to save a human, a very broken rose  who finds herself comfortable in the others company as they get to know each other. Rose is broken but kanaya is already starting to heal her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hop you enjoy, I want to edit this more later, so please leave me comments on what you do not like.
> 
> This is a switch of their point of view.

It Had been ages since she last heard her name being called for anything important. And it seemd that today was the day she left this hellhole. She didnt excactly jump for joy but quietly and obediently follows the trolls order, not making a single sound other than the small taps her feet made against the cold stone floor. Rose could feel eyes scan over her but she kept her eyes at the troll infront of her, her hand only moved once to adjust the shock collar around her neck. One wrong move and electricity would shock her. Luckily she knew what would happen. Soon they got into a car to deliver her to her new mistress or master, the ride seemed to drag out after a while, the guard delivering her glipped with his blue eyes but Rose stayed awake, enjoying the scenery, it wasnt often she got out so she took most of it in while she could. Who knew if she woudl go out anytime soon again. When Rose catched a glimpse of the Hive she was going to live at, how she knew? The guard who glanced from her to the hive, with relief in his eyes that she hadn't been one of those who tried to run. She saw no point, with the collar on it would be impossible anyway. Rose's hands gently stroked over the boring grey fabric of her shirt to even it out slightly. Rose got lead out of the car and studied the hive infront of her. Not too fancy, but she had a different meaning of fancy than most of these trolls anyway. Rose had a lot of years in slavery by now, without actually having a Master or Mistress, they had to be trained and diciplined first, and there was a long waiting list, and quite a lot of trolls wanted the rare human slaves. She wondered if she would ever get to go back home to earth... A hand on her back pushing her woke her from her thoughts and she quickly followed the silent order to go inside, without even glancing at who would be her master or mistress. She wasnt all that interested. And she stood still while they talked about her in their native tongue. And even if Rose had learned it long ago, she didnt care to listen. The sound of her name being called came to her attention and she looked right up at who she needed to take orders from, from now on. "Yes?"

 

Kanaya had been waiting for her new muse for quite some time now, perhaps that was one of the downfalls of being a jadeblooded troll; she was able to sit and wait for her human in the day time as well as the night. But eventually they arrived. Kanaya chided the guard as he pushed Rose inside and asked the standard questions, was she healthy? Did she have allergies? Kanaya was familiar with high blood scams where there slaves were sold without honest information. But the guard was about as helpful as a wriggler, Kanaya sighed before watching him go. "Rose human?" She said with her clearest human accent. A little spark of joy shooting through her as Rose responded. "Welcome to your new home." She said with a fanged smile hoping to seem more inviting then threatening as she welcomed her human.

 

Rose let herself take a small peak around the room after a moment. She certainly didn't have allergies, and after months as a slave she had gotten used to eating anything she could get. It wasn't always good but something was better than nothing. "Thank you miss." She said softly, though she didn't look at her and kept her eyes on the window behind her. She could see them leaving and she felt a sigh of relief leave her. "What do you want me to do?" Rose wondered what she would make her do. She hadn't had a female troll as her master before, well, a Mistress. When she smiled, she knew it was intended to be welcoming but her fangs made her incredibly nervous. She was one of those, she had heard of them. Often they got slaves to feed off on. She really hope that wasn't the case. Though that wouldn't be the worst she had experienced.

 

Kanaya frowned a little as Rose took her time to meet her eyes but when Rose asked what she should do Kanaya's answer was immediate, "Bathe." She said simply before remembering her manners. "I think we would both find it more preferable if you were to bathe and rid yourself of these... /clothes/." She said in a doubtful manner as she described the fabrics Rose was clothed in. She aproached Rose aware that the human couldn't posibly clean up in a shock collar. The guard had given her the key so really it was up to Kanaya as to when the instrument came off but she saw no reason to leave it on any longer. Once Kanaya was finished removing the torcher device, she stepped back and smiled, attempting to show a little less fang this time. "There I'm sure you'll look quite proper once clean." Kanaya commented brushing down her own skirt.

 

Rose blinked in suprise as the other said she should bathe. Though no wonder, she was in pretty rough condition, with dirt on both her and her clothes. If she even had a shred of shame she would have been ashamed.. "okay. If these aren't fit~" she hid a little sly smile and looked into her eyes "what do you want to be called? " she then asked, and her head tilted to the left. Rose flinched slightly as the other came closer, but she soon realise that she was going to take the shock collar off. "Are you sure about that" she wondered. She couldn't remember the last time it was off.. As soon as it came off she sighed in relief, it felt amazing. The tight collar the always felt like it was strangling her, finally off.. she Could breathe out. "T-thank you" she wasn't sure how to respond. Rose was actually quite pretty, without the dirt. Her hair was greasy after months without a proper bath. They washed the slaves before delivery, though it was more like a cold bucket of water over their heads.

 

Kanaya smiled as Rose agreed to a change of clothes and wash. "Wonderful." She chittered slightly with glee. At Rose's question she almost chuckled. "What a curious thing to ask. Your name is Rose no?" She asked a little unsure of what the human wanted. As far as Kanaya knew the human lusi named the wriggler humans just like in troll culture so surely Rose would desire to keep the name? "Of course if you desire to be called something else you may tell me." She said not wanting to offend the other. "I personally find the human flower name quite fetching." Kanaya complimented before moving swiftly along. "Please follow me to the hygiene block." She asked,although there wasn't really any choice for Rose to make, Kanaya would not allow Rose to dirty her house and continue to wear such vile clothing. She gestured for Rose to follow her down the corridor towards the human bathroom.

 

Rose almost smiled as kanaya misunderstood. "I meant, what do you want me to call you?" She wondered if kanaya completely understood her, oh well, hopefully they would figure it out after some time. Though as the other complimented her name, she didn't know how to react and she looked at the other, pink lips parted as she couldn't get out a word in reply at first. "O-oh, thanks" first compliment, that wasn't sexual or of the like, and she couldn't figure out how to feel about it. Maybe it was a trick to make her like her.. rose didn't know. Rose soon followed the other to the bathroom, she didn't like calling it hygiene block, bathroom was much better. "Right after you" she muttered softly, and her light steps barely made a sound against the floor. Would she be able to take a bath herself only or would the other keep close eye on her, without her shock collar it would be easy to escape.. though it would be hard to survive out there.

 

Kanaya blushed as Rose corrected her, oh dear. Clearly she hadn't translated the human correctly. She stopped and opened the door to the human bathroom. Perhaps it would not be best to leave Rose alone. A fang caught Kanaya's lip as she debated on what to do. The room consisted of a tiled floor, large bath with a shower head hanging down above it, basin and toilet; all cleaned immaculately. "Rose human, I am cautious to leave you alone as I am aware the suicide rate among humans on Alternia is rather high and it would be rather offensive should you attempt escape." Kanaya's tone was perhaps a little ashamed as she pointed out that she did not trust Rose not to do something destructive. "You see even if you did run I am afraid you would not survive the sun. Perhaps one of the lusi would capture you first and above all else you have very little hopes of out running me. So if I leave you be, I must ask you not to do anything foolish." She said a little shyly as she attempted to offer an ultimatum.

 

Rose had noticed the small blush on the other's cheeks, hmm, they did take pride in speaking English. "It's fine. I think alternian is pretty difficult to understand." She had picked up what different currs or alternian words meant, after month's of capture she had picked up on some of it all. Rose glanced around the room, it was pretty neat. Though her eyes scanned for something else. "Rose is fine. It's Rose Lalonde by the way. " she didn't like the sound of her saying human. There was almost no differense to trolls or humans. They were both just as valuable. "So you think I will attempt suicide, or try to escape. And since you just spent a lot of gold or whatever on me that would be quite unfortunate, right? Also I am not that stupid. I know very well the sun will burn me and I know of all the other dangers. It would take quite a lot of planning to escape, or take my life. So do not worry, I simply want to take this oppurtunity to take a warm shower." Rose took a deep breath after that before she looked back up at kanaya.

 

Kanaya smiled as Rose gave her full name, "And I Kanaya Maryam." She said in return, glad that she was able to exchange pleasantries with Rose. Her pointed ears may have taken a slightly jade tint as she recalled why only now she was introducing herself to the human. "My apologies Rose h-. Rose." Kanaya wasn't calling Rose, Rose-human to belittle her, merely because she'd picked it up from other trolls as a wriggler and assumed it was the correct way to address a human. Kanaya sighed as Rose used such a crude method of describing the current situation. "I'm afraid it's not your cost I'm worried about, those all seem particularly horrid ways to perish and I merely do not wish such a fate upon you." A small frown creased Kanaya's brow. She shook her head and decided to leave Rose be. Kanaya began walking down the hallway, "Please take your time and leave your -outfit, in the room. I shall burn it later. I'll provide you with a makeshift set of clothes until I can take your measurements." She said knowing the outfit that she was about to provide would not be ideal, at least to her eyes.

 

Rose gave a soft nod to the other, it was weird. No one had formally introduced themselves to her. "I see" she simply muttered to the other. She wondered what use the other would have of her. She hadnt even said what she wanted her to do, and rose got a little stressed out over it. Rose sighed softly, how could the other seem to care so much when they didn't even know each other. And besides she wasn't even supposed to really care, that's not how this worked. Rose wondered a lot about kanaya now. "Just to calm you further, I won't try anything." She then watched the other walk down the hall, then she closed the door and took off her clothes before she went into the shower. At first it was too cold and then too warm. After a while she figured it out and she made sure to wash herself properly. And she was sure her hair would go back to being shiny like it used to. She didn't want to use too long, but after a whole she just enjoyed the warm water down her body. After the shower she dried off, with a towel she figured was to her. Now, she didn't have anything to wear so she ended up with the towel wrapped around her body.

 

Whilst Rose had been cleaning up Kanaya had added the finishing touches to the garments she had prepared for Rose in advance. A silk black blouse and matching set of trousers. Not entirely sure of Rose's correct height or build from the first time she had seen Rose, Kanaya had figured the silk outfit could be used as nightwear if too big. Despite this, she had still shortened the sleeves of the blouse and length in the trouser legs having slightly overestimated Rose's height. To finish the sleek black design she had embroidered the human letters 'RL' into the chest pocket of the blouse in a violet pretty enough to match Rose's eyes. After all the human did not have a blood colour. Kanaya paced down the corridor back to the bathroom and gave the door a knock. "Rose hu- how are you doing, I have the clothes for you if you are ready?" Perhaps that wasn't one of Kanaya's most subtle of saves but she had been taught that such a manner was appropriate for over 9 sweeps.

 

Rose had looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes didn't have the life in them that she had from before all if this happened. They looked dull, and lifeless. Though after a shower she looked remarkable more pretty. Her blonde hair was actually blonde and not grey as it had been before the shower. Her skin was softer but not as soft as it had been. She didn't look at the rest of her body, as kanaya knocked on the door. Rose wondered why the other didn't simply come in but rose opened the door and stepped back. "Thanks for the shower" rose said clearly while looking into the eyes of the other. She had noticed the small slip that Kanaya had but chose not to push her blinders and tease her.

 

"Of course Rose." She said with a nod before presenting the shorter woman with the crisply folded pile of clothes. Rose's appearance had improved dramatically, her hair no longer matted and her skin no longer caked in dirt. Kanaya was perhaps a little flawed at how pretty she was when more human than grime. "Please bare in mind that these are only for the moment I wouldn't dream of having you in such a disheveled state ordinarily, but it takes time to piece together an outfit and without your measurements it would be ill-fitting and a waste of perfectly good fabric." Kanaya had not made an ill-fitting item of clothing once in her life and she was not about to start now by making unsatisfactory garments now. "Oh," Kanaya said as she remembered Rose would have to strip to change. "Please change quickly- I'll be waiting outside." Kanaya nodded to Rose before moving towards the door. Ordinarily, if Kanaya had guests she wouldn't wait but Rose had yet to navigate the entire hive and didn't know where the nutrition block or kitchen was. Kanaya assumed the human would be hungry after the journey out to Kanaya's hive.

 

Rose could feel that the other studied her a little more now. She didn't mind, and she knew her appearance had changed quite a bit. Rose luckily hadn't looked at herself in the mirror before the shower, she was glad that she hadn't. she had looked so horrid. Rose noticed that kanaya had clothes in her arms. It had been a whole since she last saw such fine fabrics. In her mind the clothe's looked pretty, but as she was starting to get what kanaya was working with she knew these wasn't up to her standards. "It's fine.. anything other than those rags are fine by me" she muttered and took the clothes with a small bow. "I will. It won't take long" rose waited until the other left and soon after dropped the towel to the floor. She got on the blouse and trousers, they fit though they were a little loose on her. Rose was sure kanaya would frown by the sight. A quick glance in the mirror confirmed that they werent fit for her. It would have been more attractive if they sat close to her skin. Rose went out of the bathroom and looked to where kanaya stood. "I'm done. What did you want to fix next?" She wondered.

 

Kanaya had been standing with her back to the door, despite it being closed, toying with one of the buttons on her skirt as she waited for the Lalonde to show. As Kanaya thought of Rose's body she couldn't help but notice the difference towards her own. Kanaya was tall, even for jade-bloods at 5"11, with a slender body that had both come with age and her ability to solely feed off blood. Her grey skin was smooth and cared for, her mother-grub lusi having made sure that Kanaya was aware of the importance of body care before her untimely death. Kanaya's black lips were inviting but very few found the fangs underneath to be. The troll's eyes were as jade as her blood, nothing special in the troll hemospectrum. She turned as Rose exited the bathroom, her eyes giving Rose's body the once over with mild disdain, as predicted the clothes didn't fit and Kanaya vowed to take them in later. Kanaya tilted her head to the side as Rose spoke a little unsure of the other meant. "Fix?" She echoed a little curiously.

 

Rose herself wasn't that tall, og course she wasn't as tall as the trolls as humans were different built. Though she was just almost a head smaller than the other. It wasn't much but with kanaya's horns it seemed to be a lot as they added a little to her height. Rose has wide hips, she was slim but her shape was in an hourglass figure. Her breast would at least be near a C in bra's back in human society. "Yes. I guessed you were planning to show me around or make me more fit to be in your home." She said and stroked down the fabric of her blouse a bit, and her fingers tried to play with the bottom of the blouse. She tried to hide it but she was still nervous about all of this. She was calm but after all this time being a slave she felt the need to have something to do. "Let me see if I figured right. You work with clothes right?" Rose was good at observing. And she was quick. "So, what is next?" Rose was already ready to go see where everything was. She shower had been very refreshing and she could have standed there all day if she could.

 

Kanaya had no intention of parading Rose around like a hoofbeast for sale. Kanaya had seen quite enough of that when she'd decided to buy a slave to be her newest model. With slight discomfort and unease on her features Kanaya nodded not appreciating Rose's insinuations about her. "You are correct I am fond of fashion and selling my work to the highbloods is how I make a living." She held her hands in her lap contemplating the best manner in which to respond to the human. "Next I wish to have you model for me. It is foolish only creating items for one body type when practicing." She felt that summarised Rose's question sufficiently. "Although I originally intended to ask if you were hungry- but if you find my intrusion foolish we may proceed." Kanaya had tried to research what humans ate but hadn't had too much success finding any obvious answers, so she'd done her best to buy some humanoid foods for rose.

 

Rose hummed softly, so that's how she made a living. She liked that. At least it was honest. And pretty classy if she must say. "So I am to be your model" that wasn't that bad really, rose had seen several trolls or humans with almost the same body type as her. It was pretty exciting to do something else than what she was used to. "Oh.." she was quite hungry and the dissapointment in her voice was barely noticeable. "I see. Though I did not say that, I simply observed" she said and tried to drag her hair behind her ears as it was getting in the way when she looked at the ground, which she knew she had to. She had bruises which told a story about that. She would rather not think about that now. "Your command is what we do, I have nothing to say against it. So please, do what you planned." It was badly hidden that she did indeed want to eat, she was very hungry, almost starved. She was very thin because of how little food she had gotten In slavery.

 

Kanaya gave a chitter of disdain as Rose looked to the floor. Eye contact was the lowest standard in conversation. However Kanaya was aware that Rose had been reformed to believe that she was in fact not Kanayas equal. Kanaya sighed and slipped a finger under Rose's chin and lifted it upwards until she was meeting Kanaya's eyes once again, being careful not to peirce the soft skin of Rose's throat with her nails. "Well then, would you like to accompany me to the nutrition block?" Kanaya asked although she was already leading the way towards the kitchen. Kanaya no longer had too much of a taste for food but she'd made sure to get some fresh grub-free products for Rose. Kanaya lead Rose down the corridor towards the kitchen a large room with more than enough space for the kitchen inside it. Most of the rooms in Kanaya's hive had been built big, perhaps it was Vriska's influence on her as a grub. Kanaya didn't mind though, her large lusi had always found a use for the space even if it was just used as fabric storage.

 

Rose froze as the other lifted her chin so they Could look into each others eyes. Kanaya's eyes were intense though gentle, she also looked a little tired after working. Rose got a little nervous at first but soon calmed down and kept her stare. Rose blinked as the other suddenly let go and started to walk towards the nutrition block. Rose followed quietly, had she any choice? There was nothing else she could do anyway, and it would be rude to run off somewhere else in someone's home. "I see you have a lot of space" she commented softly while she took a quick glance at some things as they walked. Rose wondered how the other would feed, she had learned they only feed off blood. Would she eventually?.. Rose wondered if she was going to prepare the meal, or if she was, oh well she would soon see. "Kanaya? Weren't you gonna out the collar on again?" She asked all of a sudden as she felt her neck, it was so bare, it felt amazing.. but something in her had a slight panic

 

Kanaya smiled as her ears picked up Rose's footsteps behind her. She hummed happily at the conversation starter. "Yes, I do believe it was an error on my younger selfs behalf. But at least I didn't put too many rooms in my hive unlike a -friend of mine. And of course I won't be the only one to reside here any more so, at least it won't seem quite as big." Kanaya gave Rose a small smile and slight nod of her head before making her way into the kitchen. Kanaya tilted her head to the side. "Why would I do that? The fowl thing seems to have little purpose other than bringing about misery and you have quite elagant features. How am I supposed to enhance them with my work if I cannot see them properly?" She asked rhetorically, her eyes not on Rose but scanning the room wondering where best to start preparing the meal. The troll decided to start by opening the nourishment cooler or fridge, and pulling out all human snacks she could provide. The result of which was a pile of foods left on the counter top. She turned to Rose and gave an almost sheepish fanged smile, "I tried to find the most human food I could as I am aware our races have slightly different dietary tracts and that you would not be able to consume certain troll products- please take your pick, I'll admit I'm a little ill prepared at such activities."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked ♡


End file.
